


Talk sweet to the books

by Blatantfanservicelover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Violets, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Teacher AU, I honestly have not planned this entire fic out, I might take forever to write this, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Yes I mean Flowers, eventual OT3, fair warning, more tags to be written as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blatantfanservicelover/pseuds/Blatantfanservicelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek heard Argent sigh. "Mr. Stilinski... They're restricted for a reason."</p><p>"Right!" Mr. Stilinski said. "Restricted! Not banned, not forbidden, restricted! That means-"</p><p>"I am quite aware what the meaning of restricted is, the problem comes when you hand out passes to the shelves full of dangerous books like your grandmother hands out caramels."</p><p>"With all due respect Ma'am, my grandmother handed out mints."</p><p>(This work is unfinished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk sweet to the books

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I'll be adding more tags as I figure out what this story is about. I'm honestly not sure where it is going yet, but okay.

Derek was looking for a history book to hopefully help one of his truly terrible students, when he heard Headmaster Argent scolding the new librarian. "Mr. Stilinski, you have got to stop handing out passes to the restricted section.” She said in a commanding voice. Derek ducked quickly behind a shelf. The headmaster was intimidating when she was talking about kittens, writing a letter, or eating biscuits. He couldn’t be blamed for getting out of her way when she was legitimately upset. “Deaton has issued a formal complaint about book related injuries." 

Derek couldn't help but snort from behind the relative safety of the history section. "But Ma'm." The young man protested "Those books have very useful material! Just last week Greenberg got high marks in Herbology because of a paper he wrote with information he found in Herbology for the Brave, a book from the restricted section. Greenberg, Ma'am!" Derek couldn't help but think the young man didn't sound like a librarian. To loud, too many words, nothing like the stuffy ancient woman they'd had before. He was also right, Derek was in fact looking for a book to help Greenberg himself. Perhaps the kid was good at potions.

Derek heard Argent sigh. "Mr. Stilinski... It's restricted for a reason." 

"Right!" Mr. Stilinski said. "Restricted! Not banned, not forbidden, restricted! That means-" 

"I am quite aware what the meaning of restricted is.” The headmaster snapped. “The problem comes when you hand out passes to the shelves full of dangerous books, like your grandmother hands out caramels." 

"With all due respect Ma’am, my grandmother handed out mints."  
   
Derek had told hold back a bark of laughter, nobody spoke to the head master like that. 

"Mr. Stilinski, you are to restrict your handing out passes to fifth years and above." She said with an air of finality. 

"Greenberg was a third year, sir." Mr. Stilinski informed innocently. He was met with silence. "Are you suggesting I should have restricted his access to information that turned out crucial to getting the best herbology grade of his life?" 

"Certainly not, but you must understand that these books have injured the students." Argent said.

"I cannot deny that, no. You're right, Ma’am. I will restrict the passes to third year and above." Mr Stilinski assured her, as though he was agreeing with the headmasters order, when in reality he had moved the boundary up two years. 

It obviously hadn't gotten passed Argent unnoticed. Nothing got past the headmaster. "Deal." 

Argent didn’t leave room for any more discussion, turning and leaving the library. The massive door shut silently behind her, as it was charmed to. 

Derek barely heard to conversation outside the door, thank you werewolf hearing.

(“Did you get him to keep third year and above out of the restricted section?” said a voice Derek couldn’t quite place. “Of course, he’s not that hard to bend.” Argent replied.)

Derek chuckled lightly, unable to hold it back. 

“What are you laughing at?” Stilinski asked from behind him. 

Derek turned around and looked at the new librarian. He was young, maybe 22. He had bright eyes and fluffy hair, and a face that belonged in magazines. “Nothing.” Derek answered. 

Stilinski rolled his eyes “If it’s nothing, why were you laughing?” 

Derek chuckled again. “I just don’t know how you talked to her like that and walked away with your job.” 

Stilinski laughed, clear and bright. “They can’t find anybody else for the job, and they need the library open. I’m the only one the books don’t chase out. They like me.” he shrugged. 

Derek couldn’t blame them, Derek liked him too. “I’m looking for a book.” Derek blurted out. 

“Most people are, when they come to the library.” Stiles nodded.

“Yes” Derek said. “For Greenberg.”

“Ah! Over here.” He thrust his hand forward for Derek to shake. “Call me Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos will make this nervous little writer very happy!!! I hope you like it so far!


End file.
